One particular but not exclusive use is in the packaging sleeves used to form a multipack of bottles. Such sleeves are typically wrapped around a number of bottles and the ends of the sleeve are interlocked at the base. However, bottles are generally made with relatively large tolerances which can result in sleeves being too loose or impossible to interlock.